La famille des miracles
by Redhun
Summary: Il était parti, il n'avait pu pardonné. mais eux ne pouvaient l'accepter. Alors ils ont décidé de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour le ramener. Et cela leur fera découvrir une part d'ombre dans le cœur les vainqueurs. pour le joueur de l'ombre, l'heure du choix est venue. la lumière sera t'elle au bout du chemin?
1. Chapter 1

Voici le début d'une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tê n'est pas parfaite mais je compte la continuer alors les avis sont les bienvenus.

Question: quelqu'un connaitrait-il l'orthographe de Nandaio que dit tout le temps Midorima?

* * *

 **La famille**

Kise s'écroula à genoux devant le reste de la génération des miracles. Le capitaine avait en effet convoqué tout le monde dans un des appartements de sa famille à Tokyo. Le lieu était plutôt chaleureux, dans un style épuré avec des tons crèmes et verts. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait le blond.

-Il a refusé! Il préfère rester à Seirin.

Tout le monde se figea dans un silence choqué. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre leur copy-cat dans cet état. Rien ne pouvait faire pleurer Kise normalement. Personne ne put bouger. Le seul à prendre la parole fut Akashi.

-Tu plaisantes Ryota j'espère?dit-il avec colère.

Kise détourna le regard, un peu perdu. Il était joli le salon des Akashi. Plutôt cosy dans les tons bruns et crèmes, on y trouvait une télé grand écran, une bibliothèque et un coin canapé en U.

Figé, il n'avait pas bougé, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

-Kise, lève toit, nandayo.

Sans réfléchir, le blond obéit à la voix de Midorima et le vert le cornaqua jusqu'à un canapé où les deux joueurs s'assirent. Devant eux, séparé par une table basse en verre se trouvait un autre canapé en cuir crème qui hébergeait Aomine et Murasakibara. A gauche de Kise et Midorima, à la place du président se trouvait le fauteuil de leur capitaine, Akashi.

Les yeux carmins de ce dernier lançaient des éclairs. Mais ce fut le violet qui intervint, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Kise-chin?

Le copy-cat soupira profondément et se redressa un peu. Il portait encore son uniforme comme tout les membres de l'assemblée.

-Hier, en souvenir du temps de Teiko, J'ai voulu inviter Kuroko à faire un basket puis on serai allés manger un milk-shake.

A côté de lui, Midorima tiqua à l'emploi du conditionnel. Cependant, ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée fut autre chose. Le blond n'avait accolé aucun suffixe au nom du joueur de l'ombre. Cela était assez rare pour être remarqué. Faisant semblant de rien, Akashi fit signe à Kise de continuer.

-Je disais, j'ai invité Kuroko à faire un basket juste avant qu'on doive venir cher Akashicchi. Je l'attendais sur le terrain quand j'ai reçu un message de sa part.

Kise sortit son téléphone pour le lire mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. Il le lança alors à Aomine qui l'attrapa au vol et commença à lire.

 _Kise_

 _Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te faire passer pour mon ami. Je vous ai ouvert les yeux car je m'étais juré de la faire mais cela s'arrête là. Je suis très bien avec l'équipe de Seirin. Si tu as un minimum de respect pour moi ne cherche plus à me contacter et fais passer le mot au reste de la génération._

 _Kuroko._

Aomine fini sa lecture d'une voie blanche. Il ne pouvait mettre un sens sur les mots qu'il venait de lire. Tetsu, le gentil Tetsu venait de les rejeter, impossible! Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et fut rompu par un gémissement du géant de Yosen qui se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Kuro-chin

-Il fallait s'y attendre, on a vraiment déconné, souffla Aomine.

Ce dernier se leva et se mit à hurler. Son instinct protecteur se rebellait conte ce fait et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

-Mais on va pas le laisser là bas!

-Daiki, assis toi! Rugit Akashi.

La panthère bouillonait de colère mais ne put qu'obéir à la voix de l'empereur. Akashi regarda chaque membre de son ancienne équipe dans les yeux. C'est maintenant que ses mots allaient être décisifs, décisifs pour lui mais aussi pour l'avenir de la génération des miracles toute entière. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Écoutez...

Il lui fallut toute la force de sa persona d'empereur pour pouvoir continuer.

-Comme l'a dit Daiki, nous avons "déconné". Nous l'avons détruit, nous l'avons brisé. Et pourtant, il a réussi à nous sauver de nous même. Nous devrions le laisser partir...

Des cris outrés retentirent dans la pièce. Le rouge leva un doigt pour les faire taire et éviter d'être interrompu.

-Mais je suis l'empereur, et l'empereur est égoïste. Je refuse de laisser partir un frère à cause de ça. Kuroko doit revenir, mais avant nous devons comprendre.

Les quatre autres restèrent silencieux devant ce discours purement dans le style du rouge.

Cela leur rappelait l'époque bénie où tout allait bien, ou leur seule préoccupation était de jouer au basket ensemble. Kise eut un petit sourire triste en repensant à cette époque bénie. Cependant Midorima souleva rapidement un problème.

-On risque d'avoir du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. Après ce message, je doute que Kuroko accepte de nous voir et le coincer risque d'être difficile.

Il n'avait pas tort, on emprisonne pas une ombre comme ça. Il allait falloir la jouer très fine. Le rouge eut un sourire diabolique.

-Je ne compte pas passer par lui, cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Il est plus amusant de le coincer grâce à ceux qui l'ont volé à nous.

Le jeun capitaine, dans un mouvement très calculé leva la tête vers le plafond.

-Je vous conseille de réserver votre samedi de la semaine prochaine.

Midorima et Aomine sursautèrent. Ils venaient de comprendre ce que leur capitaine tramait. Celui-ci hocha la tête et confirma leurs pensées

-Nous allons faire à la coach de Seirin une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. Après tout, qu'elle équipe refuserait d'affronter cinq joueurs de la génération des miracles en même temps? termina t'il d'un ton sadique.

Quatre paires de prunelles dévisagèrent l'empereur. Le géant de Yosen se redressa, une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux de la panthère, le shooter fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement, le copieur se remit à sourire. Ce dernier répondit alors au nom de groupe:

-On y sera Akashicchi! Rugit-il.

Le copieur avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé l'espoir en même temps que le sourire. En fait, un vent nouveau semblait souffler dans les cœurs de l'ensemble des personnes présentes de l'équipe. Les yeux brillaient.

Akashi redevint sérieux et exposa son plan pour les prochains jours.

-Atsuchi, comme tu es en congé, tu m'accompagnera demain pour lancer le défi officiellement. Les autres, vous allez en cours, comme d'habitude. On reste à contact par téléphone interposé. Je vous enverrai l'horaire du match. On se retrouvera au terrain près du Magi-burger demain c'est à dire lundi, mercredi et vendredi pour s'entrainer et s'accorder un minimum. Quelqu'un a une objection à émettre?

L'équipe apprécia à sa juste valeur que le joueur de Rakuzan leur demande un avis. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté. Ce fut la panthère de Too qui résuma l'avis général.

-On le fera. Pour nous et pour Kuroko. On le fera ensemble.

-C'est acté alors. Répondit Akashi

Oui, tout était près pour ce qui serait un duel de légende. Ils avaient tout à gagner comme à perdre. Sois cela les emmenai vers le destruction, soit ils pourraient à nouveau être une famille. La famille des miracles.

* * *

Review?


	2. Un défi

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Aminope: merci pourbta review et pour la réponse

Gwendo:Merci beaucoup

Emelynn21: Merci pour ta review. Je situe ça après la winter-cup. Pour le reste. Je ne peux pas me défendre ou répondre sans spoiler. Mais ce chapitre et le suivant devraient te donner quelques indices.

Julia:Voici enfin la suite!

* * *

Kuroko courait, vite, très vite. Il en allait de sa vie. Le jeune homme utilisait ses facultés de joueur de l'ombre pour esquiver les gens qui se pressaient dans les couloirs. Bref, un jour normal à Seirin à l'heure de la sortie des cours. Cependant, une chose inhabituelle était la présence du petit bleu dans les couloirs. En même temps, quelle idée de s'endormir en cours de physique! D'accord, le prof était soporifique et les tables très confortables mais quand même!

En plus il faisait çà le lundi alors qu'il savait que l'entrainement allait être dur. La cocach allait le tuer.

Arrivé dans la cour, il aperçut une grande silhouette familière aux cheveux rouges. Finalement il ne sera pas le seul dont les équipiers devront célébrer l'enterrement demain.

-Bonjour Kagami-kun.

-Kuroko, Cria le tigre!Mais arrête de surgir comme çà. Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque!

Kuroko fit la moue. Visiblement, sa lumière n'était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Dommage.

-Kagami-kun est méchant.

Le dit Kagami secoua la tête. Son ombre - son ami était plutôt volubile aujourd'hui. Pour le calmer, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules. C'est qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier ce petit joueur.

Le trainant quasiment au vu de la différence de carrure, il l'entraina vers le gymnase. A bavasser ils allaient être encore plus en retard.

-Dépèche Kuroko, si on est pas au gymnase dans 30 secondes la démone -pardon la coach- vas nous tuer.

-Où nous forcer à manger sa cuisine pour nous donner de l'énergie ne put s'empêcher de répondre le joueur de l'ombre.

Kuroko et Kagami frissonnèrent à cette pensée. Ils se regardèrent, atterrés et d'un accord tacite accélérèrent le pas. Le salut, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils furent accueilli par Riko en personne.

-Kuroko, Kagami, vous êtes pile à l'heure! Bravo à vous deux. Allez vous changer.

Les deux joueurs, heureux d'échapper à la punition s'empressèrent de s'exécuter. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de l'équipe était sur le terrain pour commencer l'entrainement. Mais Riko stoppa tout.

-Scan pour tout le monde.

Toute l'équipe grogna mais ne put qu'obéir. Les joueurs formèrent une ligne, Hyuga et Teppei en tête, Kuroko se retrouvant bon dernier. D'un même mouvement, sous le sourire démoniaque de leur coach, ils ôtèrent leurs tee-shirts.

Riko, concentré commença son examen, Kyoshi et Hyuga étaient très bon, l'endurance d'Izuki avait bien progressé. Les valeurs de Mitobe et des autres avaient bien progressé également. Elle les rassura d'un sourire. Riko fini en se tournant vers le duo star de son équipe. Les stats de Kagami étaient comme toujours impressionnantes mais en se tournant vers Kuroko, elle vit que celui-ci n'avait pas à rougir de sa progression.

-Excellent Kuroko-kun! Le félicita t'elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse signaler que l'examen était terminé, une voix moqueuse résonna dans le gymnase.

-Je ne savais pas que le puissant club de basket de Seirin était porté sur exhibitionnisme.

-Aka-chin? Pourquoi ils ont tous enlevé leurs tee-shirts? On va devoir faire pareil?

Choquée, l'équipe se tourna rapidemenvers la porte où, à contre jour, se découpaient les silhouettes de deux joueurs bien connu de Seirin.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Ils ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Akashi-kun, murasakibara-kun!

Il recut en échange un salut de la tête de la part des deux joueurs. Cependant, si le joueur de l'ombre était plutôt content de les voir, beaucoup ne pouvaient cacher leur déplaisir.

-On peut savoir ce que la génération des perdants fait là? Cracha Izuki.

Les plus jeunes de l'équipe de Seirin semblaient approuver ses propos. Personne n'était vraiment à l'aise en présence des deux joueurs.

Ils viennent peut-être voir leur ancien équipier? Suggéra Kyoshi.

-Après qu'ils l'aient abandonné? Ils sont gonflés. Ils est très bien avec nous notre joueur de l'ombre répliqua un première année.

Il fut approuvé par plusieurs grognements. Cela ne plut pas à Hyuga qui préféra intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère. Hors de question de laisser passer ça.

-Il suffit! D'un vous vous calmez et vous restez polis! De deux Kuroko n'est pas une chose!

Akashi choisit ce moment pour reprendre le controle de la conversation. Il n'était pas là pour faire de la figuration et la ton de la discussion ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Sans rien laisser paraitre, il continua.

-Je suis d'accord avec le petit génie. Mais non, vous avez tout faux.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là? Répliqua Riko qui commencait lentement à perdre patience.

Le joueur de rakuzan se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea intensément avant de lacher sa bombe.

-Murasakibara et moi sommes venu vous lancer un défi. Nous nous affronterons samedi prochain pour pour voir quelle équipe est vraiment la meilleure équipe de tout les temps.

-Et pouvons nous savoir qui composera cette équipe? Questionna la jeune femme bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

-Aomine daiki, Ryota Kise, Shntaro Midorima, Atsuchi Murasakibara et moi en temps que capitaine. Répondit le rouge avec un léger sourire sadique.

Kyoshi sourit. Enfin un match intéréssant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

-Nous affronterons donc la génération des miracles au grand complet, remarqua t'il.

Kuroko grimaca comme si on l'avait frappé. La remarque l'avait blaissé. Et lui, il était quoi? Le voisin de palier? Murasakibara posa la question à voix haute.

-Et Kuro-chin?

-Kuroko n'est plus de la génération des miracles, c'est un joueur de Seirin maintenant! Affirma teppei avec conviction.

Le violet et le rouge laissèrent couler mais jetèrent à l'équipe de Seirin un regard mauvais. Kuroko était et resterait leur frère. Cependant, Akashi fut intrigué par cette posséssivité qu'il trouvait légèrement malsaine. Il y avait quelque chose de louche et son instinct criait au loup.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser son malaise.

-Acceptez vous notre défi?

-Et pourquoi? On vous a tous battu. Alors vous êtes forcement moins bon que nous. Fit remarquer Izuki.

Deux regard de glace se fixèrent sur le possesseur de l'oeil de l'aigle. Akashi ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tant de stupidité le dépassait.

-Vous avez battu _les membres_ de la générations de miracles. Pas La génération comme elle était à l'époque de Teiko. Qui vous dit que contre nous tous vous gagneriez? De plus, vous nous traitez de faibles mais je pense que vous inversez les roles. Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre Coach son avis?

Et il se tourna vers Riko, un air supérieur sur le visage.

-Scan nous! Lui ordonna t'il. Peux tu le faire comme ça ou est ce que nous aussi nous devons enlever nos chemises?

Riko secoua la tête et activa de nouveau ses capacités. Comme elle s'y attendait, les stats d'Akashi et Murasakibara explosaient les normes et paraissaient incroyables. Seul Kagami pouvait se venter d'avoir un niveau semblable, et encore...

Serrant les dents, elle prit sa décision.

-Nous acceptons. Le match aura lieu samedi, en début d'après midi. Je m'arrangerai pour avoir les clés du gymnase.

-Coach! Crièrent plusieurs joueurs. Aucun ne s'attendait à cela.

-Sage décision, répondit Akashi en inclinant la tête. Nous vous disons donc à samedi. Atsuchi, on y va!

-Bien Aka-chin.

Tournant le dos à l'équipe de Seirin, Akashi et Murasakibara sortirent. Ils ne purent alors pas voir les regards de pure haine que lançaient certains membres de l'équipe. Izuki passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on le les laissera pas t'approcher.

-Izuki-kun, tu me fais mal, souffla le petit, géné!

Kuroko ne comprenait pas la haine de son équipe envers ses amis. La discussion avait été éprouvante pour lui. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris et beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Mais le ton de son équipe ne lui plaisait pas.

Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps.

-On commence l'entrainement,cria Riko! On a du boulot avant samedi.

En silence, ils se mirent à courrir.

* * *

Des avis? Des hypothèses pour la suite? Review?


	3. Un soir de basket

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Anonymus: merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite de plaira.

Mayshea: merci pour ta review. Rien n'est tout noir i tout blanc, qui sait qui gagnera. Pour l'instant les deux hypothèses sont plausibles et je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix.

* * *

L'entrainement était enfin terminé. Tout les joueurs se trouvaient plus ou moins proche de la mort mais la coach était contente. Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis le défi d'Akashi. Finalement, elle interrompit la torture.

-Ok tout le monde! L'entrainement est fini.

Des soupires de soulagement sortirent de toutes les bouches. Riko était vraiment un démon quand elle le voulait. L'équipe se dirigea lentement vers les vestiaires. Cela ressemblait davantage à un déplacement de vieillards paralytiques mais franchement, après un entrainement pareil.

Fermant la marche, Kagami portait quasiment Kuroko qui était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il faut dire que personne n'avait ménagé le petit joueur de l'ombre. Ce dernier haletait, à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Kagami déposa son équipier sur un banc et le laissa là pour qu'il récupère. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kuroko se sentit mieux et put se lever. Il se doucha rapidement et se rhabilla en vêtements civils.

Il prit sa sacoche et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Izuki le rappela. Le visage sans expression, Kuroko se tourna vers l'aigle. Celui-ci lui tendait un petit objet argenté. Kuroko reconnu son téléphone. Comment était-il arrivé là. Il l'avait perdu il y a déjà quelques jours et avait retourné sa chambre pour le retrouver.

L'aigle lui sourit.

-Tient Kuroko, je crois que c'est à toi! Je l'ai retrouvé sous un banc grâce à mon œil. Il a du glisser.

Surpris, le joueur de l'ombre regarda son équipier. Avoir des capacités particulières était vraiment bien pratique. Il hocha la tête et empocha le téléphone, rassuré de sentir le poids familier de l'objet dans sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup Izuki-kun.

Puis il salua le reste de l'équipe et sortit. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Tokyo alors qu'il se rendait chez lui. La journée avait été fatigante mais riche en surprise. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être du même acabit.

Fermant les yeux, Kuroko inspira profondément. Il redoutait ce match autant qu'il le voulait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la génération des miracles au complet, depuis son anniversaire. En même temps, il se sentait plutôt bien avec l' équipe de Seirin. Mais devait-il forcement renier son passé pour vivre son présent. Ne pouvait-il pas concilier les deux? Vu l'animosité qu'il avait confusément perçu aujourd'hui, il en doutait.

Kuroko soupira doucement. Il ferai mieux de rentrer quez lui. Avec la nuit qui tombait et sa frêle carrure. Il avait le profil type d'un agressé.

Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait, ailleurs dans Tokyo.

 **Au même moment, gymnase de Seirin:**

Une fois l'ombre partie, la tension s'était faîte plus vive dans les vestiaires du club de basket de Seirin. Entre ceux qui fulmaient contre la génération des miracles et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette colère...

Le plus inquiet était sans doute le capitaine Hyuga. En retrait, il observait l'agitation de l'équipe d'un oeil sombre. Certaines paroles cet après-midi l'avaient choqué et le pire était sans doute que la plupart provenaient de son équipe. Il secoua la tête. Kuroko ne leur appartenait pas. Il était un être vivant et Jumpei avait l'impression que son équipe l'avait oublié. Il reprit ces esprits en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Et Hyuga! Tu en pense quoi du match de samedi?

Le capitaine pris une grande inspiration.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Après tout, on ne refuse pas un match de cette envergure. Par contre, ce que je n'approuve pas c'est votre attitude. Vous faisiez honte à Seirin cet après midi.

Le silence se fit dans les vestiaires en entendant les paroles du capitaine. Aucun ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. Après une journée pareille c'était le coup de grâce our les joueurs exténués. Izuki, baissant la tête se laissa tomber près de son capitaine.

-Essaie de son comprendre. On a tous vu combien se battre contre ses anciens coéquipiers a été difficile pour Kuroko. Il a souffert mais il s'est accroché. On veut pas qu'il soit détruit à nouveau.

Le possesseur de l'œil de l'aigle eut un sourire triste. l'ensemble de l'équipe acquiesça. Il s'étaient tous attachés au joueur de l'ombre et ne voulaient pas que son passé le détruise à nouveau. Ils savaient que Kuroko avait pardonné. mais ils devaient le protégé, même contre lui même.

Ce fut Kyoshi, qui en souriant, résuma la pensée générale de l'équipe.

-On veut tous le bonheur de Kuroko, c'est pour cela qu'on doit gagner samedi.

Tout les regards se firent déterminés. Ils s'en firent la promesse, ils gagneraient, pour garder avec eux leur joueur de l'ombre. Lentement, les vestiaires se vidèrent et chacun s'enfonça dans la nuit.

 **Au même moment sur un terrain de street basket.**

A peine les cours ou entrainements terminés, chaque membre de la génération des miracles quittait rapidement son lycée respectif. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers un même endroit: le terrain de Street basket. Il était temps de passer la seconde étape du plan: l'entrainement. En effet, plutôt dans de la journée, tous avaient reçus un message d'Akashi:

 _Le défi a été relevé. Le match aura lieu Samedi dans le gymnase de Seirin. Rendez-vous ce soir au terrain pour l'entrainement. A.S_

Chacun avait eu une réaction différente.

Kise sourit, Murasakibara attaqua un nouveau paquet de gâteaux, Midorima rajusta ses lunettes, Aomine hurla de joie. Mais ils étaient tous unis par une même idée. Enfin! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir récupérer leur ombre.

Aomine arriva le premier au terrain. Il jeta ses affaires sur le côté et commença à s'échauffer. Petit à petit, les joueurs arrivèrent. Chacun se débarrassa de sa veste et commença à s'entrainer. Finalement, ce fut l'empereur qui arriva le dernier. Comme par magie, chacun s'arrêta et tous se rangèrent en ligne devant l'empereur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps.

-Nous n'avons que peu de temps pour nous préparer. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à vous faire travailler vos capacités individuelles, vos clubs respectifs s'en chargent très bien. Nous allons plutôt travailler notre coordination. J'ai besoin de voir à quel point vous avez évolué. On va faire un deux contre deux: Atsuchi et Ryota contre Shintaro et Daiki.

Obéissant, les joueurs se mirent en position. Akashi lança le ballon en l'air et il fut rattrapé par Aomine grâce à une détente impressionnante. Ce dernier, se retrouvant bloqué eut le réflexe de passer à Midorima qui bugua quelques seconde avant de se reprendre et de faire un Magnifique trois points. Murasakibara récupéra le ballon et fit une passe rapide à Kise qui dribblant à toute vitesse, copia le style d'Aomine pour passer Midorima. Il fini par un dunk tout en puissance.

Akashi, hochant la tête, siffla pour attirer l'attention.

-C'est pas mal. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes deux. Vous devez pouvoir compter en tout temps sur vos équipiers. servez vous de vos forces et de celle de votre binôme.

Aomine siffla.

-Mais ton binôme va t'engueuler si tu te loupes donc...

Le petit secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il sentait sa personna d'empereur qui voulait surgir mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il plante ss yeux carmins dans ceux de l'as.

-Ce que je veux dire, Daiki, c'est que vous devez savoir que votre équipier n'est pas là pour marquer à votre place mais qu'il sera toujours là pour mettre un panier si vous vous ratez. Là est la nuance.

Kise fut surpris par le ton calme d'Akashi mais aussi par son discours. Le rouge aussi avait changé depuis la Winter Cup. Ils avaient tous changé.

-On continue, reprit l'empereur!

Et l'entrainement continua comme çà, par de petits matchs. Le capitaine fit tourner les effectifs régulièrement si bien qu'à la fin de l'entrainement chaque joueur avait joué avec mais aussi contre tout les autres. L'empereur signifia la fin de l'entrainement.

-C'est pas mal mais on peut encore améliorer le tout. Rendez-vous mercredi au même endroit pour un un autre entrainement. Pensez à vous étirer.

Akashi regarda la génération quitter lentement le terrain. Le match n'allait pas être de tout repos mais ils avaient des chances de gagner. Ils devaient gagner pour montrer que Kuroko leur appartenait, qu'il appartenait à la génération des miracles.

* * *

Tout part d'une bonne intention mais c'est parfois ce qui conduit aux pires crimes.

un avis? Une message? une hypothèse? Review!


	4. Mardi

Un chapitre un peu petit mais qui sert de transition. Comme les cours reprennent, je serai sans douter plus longue à écrire.

Mayshea: tout le monde peut progresser et je compte bien reserver des surprises pour le match. Seirin n'est pas à sous-estimer.

Regina Lily Swan: Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre. Mais Seirin n'est pas forcement méchant.

Emelynn21: j'ai un peu de mal avec l'action au basket mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Si tu as des conseils je prends. Après j'espère que le un contre un est un peu mieux.

important: je ne compte pas faire de couple avec deux persos principaux mais est-ce qu'un couple avec un perso principal et un secondaire vous ferai plaisir? Si oui lequel?

* * *

Encore un entrainement sous pression pour l'équipe de Seirin.

Kuroko ferma les eux et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de récupérer des forces. La coach était vraiment un démon. Lentement, il alla récupérer sa bouteille d'eau sur le banc et observa le gymnase. En prévision du Match, Riko avait mit en place un entrainement adapté à chacun d'entre eux.

Les premières années se tuaient sur des exercices de renforcement physique accompagné de Mitobe. Ils enchainaient les tours de salle en silence. Hyuga lui faisait tir sur tir. Le tour de monde était très efficace pour la vitesse et la précision. le joueur de l'ombre aperçut près du jouer des choses qu'il savait être des figurines. Le retour des menaces visiblement.

Pour Finir, Kagami affrontait en un contre un Teppei, le seul capable de lui tenir tête. Izuki observait le match pour faire travailler son œil de l'aigle. Kuroko observa un peu le duel.

La balle était à Kagami. Teppei en défense. Tout s'enchaina très vite. Dribble, passage de la balle dans le dos, feinte à gauche et passe. la rapidité du Tigre de Seirin était vraiment stupéfiante. Mais Kyoshi n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre. Profitant d'une seconde d'intention, le cœur d'acier vola la balle. et la gardant en main pivota pour se placer en position de tir. Kagami sauta pour bloquer. Raté, le cœur d'acier feinta et se dirigea à droite pour tirer. le temps que Kagami atterrisse, le ballon avait trouvé le chemin du panier.

Le Tigre récupéra la balle en souriant.

-Nice shoot.

Le sourire se fit prédateur.

-Mais pas suffisant.

Et en une fraction de seconde. Kagami n'était plus là. Il était monté au contact et bondit pour une gigantesque Line up. Imossiblede l'arrêter. Kagami attéri sous les cris de Riko.

-Bakagami, tes chevilles!

Les deux joueurs firent le dos rond. Kuroko secoua la tête et se détourna. Le duel était intéressant mais ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur lui. Oui le match de Samedi serait intéressant. Mais pour l'instant, Seirin ne pouvait pas gagner, il le savait. l'équipe serait un bon adversaire pour la génération mais il manquait quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent gagner. Et lui, pourrait-il les aider?

La réponse s'impose d'elle même. Il lui fallait une nouvelle technique. mais pour cela, il devait commencer seul l'entrainement. Prenant sa décision, il se leva et se dirigea vers Riko.

-Coach.

Riko sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Kuroko, tu m'as fait peur.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas là pour cela.

-J'aimerai avoir la permission de quitter l'entrainement plus tôt. 'ai des idées pour samedi mais je dois d'abord m'entrainer seul.

Riko sembla ravie. Elle aussi savait que le match allait être difficile et une nouvelle technique serait bienvenue.

-Très bien. tu peux y aller. Reste quand même joignable. On va avoir besoin de toi.

Étonné par les parole de la coach, Kuroko hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Voyant que certains se tournaient vers lui, il utilisa la misdirection pour pouvoir sortir discrètement. Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Profitant d'une fraicheur bienvenue, le joueur de l'ombre se dirigea vers un terrain de Street basket.

* * *

Par chance, le terrain était désert. Kuroko posa ses affaires et prit un ballon. Fermant les yeux, il se mit à dribbler. Doucement, main gauche, main droite, changement. puis il accéléra, il passa en revue l'ensemble de ses capacités. Misdirecction, vanishing drive, phantom Shoot... Et plus il utilisait ses capacités, plus il s'enfonçait dans les ombres. Il devenait moins visible. Un observateur distrait aurait pu le rater.

Il inspira profondément et réfléchi. il ne pouvait pas être au bout de ses capacités. l'ombre est infinie. Et l'ombre c'était lui. Il était l'ombre de la lumière, le miroir des joueurs. mais à force, ses capacités finissaient par être connues de ses adversaires. Il devait trouver autre chose.

Baissant la tête, il observa l'ombre de la balle qui grossissait et rétrécissait en cadence dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. c'est la lumière qui contrôle l'ombre, c'est bien connu.

A cette pensée, Kuroko se figea. Et s'il parvenait à inverser cette propriété. Il utilisait bien ses passes et la misdirection pour s'improviser meneur pour la balle. Grâce à ses capacités, il pouvait voir les prochains mouvements de la balle. Approfondir son contrôle lui permettrait d'être plus efficace. Il devait trouver de nouveaux dribbles pour maitriser le ballon et ses trajectoires. Marquer n'était pas son rôle mais il donnerait les occasions à ses équipiers. En contrôlant la balle, il deviendrait le marionnettiste du match.

Il devait approfondir cela. mais pour l'instant, il allait travailler ses dribles. L'entrainement s'annonçait ardu. mais il n'avait pas le choix. Faisant rebondir la balle, il mit au travail. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait du public.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, Aomine observait son ancienne ombre s'entrainer d'arrache pied. Appuyé contre un arbre, il se remémorait l'époque bénie où il jouait avec lui. La nostalgie étraignit le bleuté qui serra les dents.

-Putain, je commence à ressembler à Satsu. Fais chier.

Son ombre, Daiki ne pouvait se résigner à en parler au passé, avait décidé de se concentrer sur le dribble. Comme Tetsuya était imprévisible, Daiki savait qu'il fallait faire attention. Il ne lui viendrait plus l'idée de sous-estimer un adversaire. Aomine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

 _Rentre chez toit Daiki._

 _Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Attend Samedi.  
_

Le message n'était pas signé mais Aomine savait de qui il venait. Son capitaine était vraiment terrifiant quand il le voulait, une vraie madame Irma. Il soupira mais obéit. Il allait encore finir au Maji Burger. Pas de risque de croiser Tetsuya. Têtu comme il l'était, son ombre allait s'entrainer jusqu'au crépuscule et rentrer chez lui en titubant.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard:**

Kuroko s'arreta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se pliant en deux. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et le soleil allait se coucher. Il avait trouvé des choses pouvant être utiles mais pas de nouvelles techniques. Demain, il s'entrainerait au gymnase avec tout le monde. il n'avait pas le temps de raffiner cela plus.

Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable et décrocha. ce fut la voix d'Hyuga qui résonna.

-Hey Kuroko! préviens quand tu quitte l'entrainement. On s'inquiétait.

-Désolé Hyuga-kun mais j'avais besoin de m'entrainer seul.

-Pas de soucis Kuroko. Je suis avec le reste de l'équipe. On voulait savoir si cela allait.

-Oui.

-L'entrainement a été productif, demanda Izuki?

-Plus où moins. Je testerai deux trois trucs avec vous demain. Je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit demain.

-Bonne nuit Kuroko, répondit toute l'équipe.

Et la communication se termina. Kuroko sourit légèrement, cette camaraderie lui plaisait. Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers le métro. En marchant, il repensa à sa promesse. Il se souvint de son dessin dans l'herbe de Seirin. Il voulait faire d'eux les numéros un du japon. Et il tiendrait sa promesse. Depuis l'ombre, il les pousserait dans la lumière. Il serait le marionnettiste et il gagnerai.

* * *

Review?


End file.
